Omake n snippet trasheap
by Granoc
Summary: What is says on the can
1. Chapter 1

AN :The impetuous for this litle omake was born from the magnificent naruto story by Rathanel The Empty Cage. This particular scene takes place during chapter 50. It goes without saying that if you have not read the story you will probably not understand the differences betwen cannon and this AU. Spoilers warning Ahoy! if you have not read the story do not read any further! Be sure to check out his other stories Swapping the cage and Ramen Days! They are even better than the empty cage!

***OMAKE*OMAKE*OMAKE*OMAKE***

Kuushou slammed against a rock outcropping, but shook off the blow with ease as he charged forward once again, his tails spreading to attack the ninja from multiple directions at once.

"Fuujutsu Kyuuin," the man chanted as the tails closed in on him.

Kuushou's tails stabbed into his body... and were absorbed. He could feel the youki being stripped away from him, circulating inside the ninja's body and slowly converting into chakra. Even the youki around his body was being pulled him, the technique the ninja was using somehow preventing the damage that would normally occur.

"Your struggles are meaningless," the man said calmly as he stepped forward and made a sweeping motion with his free hand. This gathered the various tails into a single stream that fed into that arm, actually increasing the rate that he was pulling youki into his body. "Even the youki of a Bijuu cannot harm me. Surrendering your body to the beast within you has made you weaker, not stronger."

Kuushou paused, his eyes narrowed. Then he spoke for the first time since the man had shown up, his voice mocking.

"You really shouldn't have done that."

He leapt backwards, covering dozens of meters in a matter of moments, and the seal kicked in. The youki still within the ninja's body was torn free, spraying blood across the clearing. The arm he had been using as the focal point for the technique was ripped apart, but there were still trace amounts of youki in other areas of his body that did their own damage.

The ninja's shocked scream of pain and anger filled the air before he released a massive surge of power. Kuushou's eyes widened as a shockwave that made the ninja's previous attacks seem like the playful taps of a child slammed into him, sending him rocketing backwards. His bones, strengthened though they were, were reduced to powder as his organs were pulped. He plowed through several rock outcroppings, the protruding rocks ripping into his hide and spilling his blood across the rocky plains.

He eventually rolled to a stop nearly a kilometer away, his body unrecognizable as anything other than a pile of flesh and blood. He lay there for several seconds, stunned by the power of the assault, before he slowly began drawing himself together, blood flowing back into his body and bones reforming with cracks and snaps.

He looked back to where the ninja had been, but could see nothing but a giant column of dust and smoke. He could feel one of the signatures he had sensed before, the one that had been flying, closing in rapidly towards the ninja's position.

A deep growl left his throat; this ninja, whoever he was, was far too dangerous to let live. His powers were vastly different from that of any other ninja he'd seen, and the ability to absorb youki alone marked him for death.

The flying ninja was near his attacker now, and they were slowly rising into the air once more, heading to the northeast. The cube that contained Akkai was moving with them.

His claws scrabbled for purchase as he pursued the fleeing ninja. He didn't have time to prepare another Menacing Ball, so he would have to get physically close enough to bring his other techniques to bear.

He finally caught sight of them. His attacker was being carried by a woman in an Akatsuki cloak with large white wings. The wings weren't natural, from what he could tell, and there was a great deal of chakra running through whatever substance the wings were made of. That same substance was wrapped around the cube and the ninja, supporting both of them with ease.

The ninja Kuushou had been fighting was bleeding profusely and one arm was hanging at his side limply, testament to the damge his youki had caused. He was still awake, however, and Kuushou could see his head turning to follow his approach.

Rocks tore themselves free of the ground and were flung into the sky as he closed in, but the woman with the wings dodged them easily, even gracefully, and the few that might have made it through were batted aside by white strands of something.

The woman was gaining altitude rapidly, but she was still low enough to the ground that a powerful leap could bring him within range. He bounded to the top of the tallest outcropping nearby and launched himself forward, his youki flaring as he boosted his muscles and manipulated the rock to essentially fling him into the sky towards the retreating pair.

Eighty meters.

His eyes gleamed and his jaw dropped open to reveal his sharp fangs.

Sixty meters.

The woman began flapping her wings even harder, her chakra flaring wildly as she reinforced them. She attempted to bank as well, but she wasn't going to be fast enough.

Fifty meters.

The man raised his good arm, the movement lacking his previous grace.

Forty meters.

Kuushou's tails were already lancing forward, crossing the remaining distance in the blink of an eye. The woman had no possible way to evade him no-

"Shinra Tensei," the man coughed, his chakra flaring wildly again.

Kuushou let out another roar of frustration as he was flung away once again, his tails whipping through the air mere inches shy of impaling both of the infuriating ninja. The power behind this attack wasn't nearly as damaging as the last one, but it was more than enough to thwart his efforts, sending him sailing through the air far away from them. He controlled his descent this time, landing on his feet and already preparing to pursue them once again. They may be out of his reach now, but they would have to come back to the ground eventually...

Another set of signatures intruded on his senses, moving underground and heading in his direction quickly – Ryuudo, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. Temari's signature was disturbed, pulsing oddly and very faint, however; it didn't take much to understand what that likely meant.

He stared after the retreating Akatsuki members, his muscles tensing, before he finally let out another low growl and turned to intercept the Suna team.

-4:00 AM-

-Ten Kilometers Northeast of Iwagakure-

Kankuro drew in a deep breath as Gaara finally returned them to the surface. It hadn't been difficult to breathe while in his undergound bubble, exactly, but it had been a little stuffy all the same. His attention still remained focused on Temari however, whose breathing was definitely starting to grow labored. Her skin was also very pale, despite the deep tan she had acquired over the last few months.

He looked around, looking for the medical tent or at least the med-nin Gaara had brought them to. He didn't see anything, though, just more of the rocky terrain – although this piece did seem a little more broken and blasted than the rest.

"Gaara, where are we? Why did you bring us here?" he asked, his voice rising. "We need to get help for Temari! She's-"

"Help is here," Gaara said calmly, his gaze focused into the distance. His eyes suddenly widened and he took a half a step back before he could stop himself. His arms nearly left their position across his chest before he slowly relaxed and resumed his previous posture.

Kankuro turned to look at what he was reacting to just in time for the large thing to land less than a meter away with an audible thump, its large, razor sharp claws digging through solid rock as it brought itself to a halt. It looked like someone had taken a fox, made it the size of a tiger and dyed its fur blood red. He felt his entire body tensing as his instincts screamed at him to runrunrun, but he found himself unable to move as its presence washed over him.

It was the heaviest, most dangerous sensation he had ever encountered in his life, feeling simultaneously like the largest chakra technique he had ever witnessed being unleashed all around him and the focused killing intent of a hundred ninja boring into his soul.

Worst of all, the thing wasn't even looking at him. All of its attention was focused on Temari, and even as he watched two of its nine tails whipped forward and into her body. Her back arched upwards and her eyes flew open as her mouth opened in a soundless scream.

He found himself moving before his mind even finished processing the fact that he was about to die horribly. Two kunai flew through the air towards the things head, followed by his puppet.

The kunai were batted aside with the flick of a third tail and his puppet was tossed aside just as easily, the chakra strings he had connected to it snapped completely by a fourth. A fifth lanced towards him, and he felt himself tumbling through the air to land with several meters away, the air pushed out of his lungs.

"Sit," came the rumbling sound from the fox-like creature, though its mouth didn't seem to move.

His mind finally started catching up with what was going on, and he saw Gaara standing next to the thing, watching sharply as Temari fell back on the ground, her eyes still wide open and staring up at the head of the creature looming over her. Her jaw continued to work, but no sound emerged.

The tableau remained the same for nearly a minute before the tails abruptly withdrew from Temari and the creature backed off a few steps before settling onto its haunches, the tails fanning out behind it and idly curling through the air.

Temari's eyes remained locked on the animal as she slowly sat up, her hands reaching up to feel her face and head. She swallowed thickly and her eyes darted at Gaara for a moment before she spoke.

"Na... Naruto?" she asked, her voice quavering.

The beast turned to look at Gaara for a moment, then back to Temari. "How much has Gaara told you?"

Temari flinched at the sound of the beast's voice, but managed to respond. "That he could talk to the tailed b- the Bijuu sealed inside of him, and that they weren't the mindless beasts everyone said. And that you could do the same."

The creature let out a sharp snort and shook its head. "If I wished to talk to myself, I suppose I could."

Kankuro felt his heart pounding. "Y-you mean that Naruto is..."

"Naruto never was, really. Unlike Gaara, that child did not survive the sealing. I have been forced to make do ever since that day."

Kankuro and Temari both turned to look at Gaara, who just gave a small shrug and a nod. "I knew," he said quietly.

They both nodded dumbly as they looked between their brother and the Kyuubi made flesh.

Temari sucked in a deep breath, her eyes widening. "What about Ino?" she asked suddenly. "Does she-"

She cut off as the Kyuubi began laughing to itself, the sound sending a shudder down their spines.

"Ino knows," it said, "more than anyone." Its head turned back to Gaara. "How did this happen, anyway? I would have thought you would never have allowed things to come to this point."

"It was Akatsuki," Gaara said, his face darkening. "Three of them, though I only fought one directly."

"There was a blonde man riding a bird of some kind," Temari volunteered. "He could create smaller birds and spiders that would explode."

"Deidara, missing-nin from Iwa," the Kyuubi said, nodding. "I had not known he had joined Akatsuki, however."

"I was winning against him," Temari continued, a scowl growing on her face. "I would have killed him myself if I hadn't been attacked from behind. I didn't get a good look at who it was, but I think it was a female, and I definitely saw the six green wings she was using to fly. She-"

Temari was interrupted again as the Kyuubi's presence flared and a menacing growl escaped its throat.

"Fuu," it snarled, its lips bared to reveal a mouth full of sharp fangs, "jinchuuriki of Seijyou. To think that I was going to allow her to live."

Temari nodded uncertainly. "She hit me from behind, throwing me off of my fan and leaving me to fall. I barely managed to slow down enough to survive." She looked uncomfortable for a moment. "Thank you for healing me," she said finally. "How... how bad was it?"

"Several of your ribs had shattered and punctured your left lung,"the Kyuubi stated, its tone even. "Even assuming you had managed to surive that, your spine was broken in three places – without prompt and extensive surgery you likely would have remained paralyzed."

"Oh," Temari said faintly, her face pale. She fell silent after that, her eyes slightly wild as she processed just how close she had come to dying.

"The other was a tall, blue man, a missing-nin from Kiri," Gaara said after a moment. Kankuro didn't know if it was intentional or not, but he was grateful for the change in topic.

"That would be Kisame Hoshigaki, one of the few members of Akatsuki we have managed to confirm."

Kankuro startled slightly at that, though he didn't say anything. He didn't know who the Kyuubi was referring to with that, but he got the distinct impression that it wasn't Konoha, or Gaara for that matter.

"He is strong," Gaara said flatly. "His sword has the ability to absorb both chakra and youki, and he can use that to fuel his own techniques. He was also able to cleave through Ryuudo's form with that same blade."

The Kyuubi's eyes narrowed, though it didn't growl again. It was clear that play time was over.

The jinchuuriki abruptly froze, staring fixedly at nothing. His tails fanned out behind him, shrinking down to a length more proportional to the body and curling lazily in the air behind him.

Temari blinked as she thought she saw something pass over the jinchuuriki's form, rubbed her eyes to clear the last of the spots that interfered with her vision, then looked closer. She hadn't been imagining that after all; the jinchuuriki's current form was changing, the red hue of his chakra fading and growing darker. It was like watching rain wash away the sand from the streets as the red color bled away and streaks of black appeared, flowing down the tails and spreading across his body. In a matter of seconds his entire form had become pitch black, so dark that it seemed to be eating the light around it and growing darker still. After a few more seconds she could no longer make out the jinchuuriki's form clearly; it was like he was hidden in a deep shadow despite the sun that blazed directly overhead.

**" **_**So...So! The clever little monkeys have trapped my brothers have they not!? With their clever jutsu and their clever seals... They believe that some blood and a few scraps of metal is enough... enough to trap us... Enough to bind us... ENOUGH TO KILL US!"**_

The jinchuuriki's form abruptly snapped back into focus and the red hue of his chakra returned, revealing the jinchuuriki's fox-like form as he staggered sideways and weaved about drunkenly for a moment. Once he had recovered from... whatever that was, he tilted his head back and stared upwards, an angry snarl on his canine face. His tails bristled and his entire form quivered as he opened his jaws.

_**"CLEVER LITTLE MONKEYS! AND THE OH SO CLEVER OUTLINGS! LETS SEE IF YOU ARE TRULY READY TO REAP WHAT YOU SOW!"**_

Knowledge of the Infernal Gateways, combined with his painfully gained sealing knowledge , came together in his mind and moments later doorways stood open around him, in the sky, on the ground doorways to hell. Demons raved and tortured souls cried out in unending agony.

Temari clapped her hands over her ears and fell backwards, curling into a ball. The very air around her was alive with a spiritual _wrongness..._ A corruption she had never felt before. The killing intent coming from the Kyuubi was suffocating, threatening to snuff her out there and then. It was only when Gaara hugged her, covering her with his body that her body went limp as she finally passed into blissful unconsciousness.

_**"COME FORTH!" **_he commanded, his voice booming, the air around him humming with

crackling energy waiting for release. He gave the energy its freedom,

using it to increase the power of his demonic prescence a hundredfold.

_**"COME TO ME!" **_They had no choice but to obey.

"This... what is this?" Kankuro asked shakily, barely able to keep his wits about him, from behind Gaara's protective aura.

He looked on as they came, a horde of ravening, soul-starved beasts. A thousand

demons attempted to pile through the tears in reality. He only allowed

the strongest, the most sadistic to cross. The price of the Hellborn

is high. Someone was going to pay.

He looked on as the clawed,fanged,flying horrors by the hundrends surged through the portals, each of them a match for a Kage and more. He watched as they all turned their attention to the monster... The Archdemon in their midst.

He watched as Kuushu, the Burning Sky released tiny almost invisible streams of youki to all the monsters gathered. and he finaly heard the death knell of yet another nation.

_**"KNOW THEM! FIND THEM! BRING ME THE ONE KNOWN AS PEIN ALIVE! BRING ME THE ONE KNOWN AS KONAN ALIVE! THE REST KILL SLOWLY! LET THE MEMORY OF THEIR FATE LINGER FOR A THOUSAND YEARS IN THE MEMORY OF THE DENIZENS OF THIS REALM! FREE MY BROTHERS! LET NOTHING AND NOONE STAND IN YOUR WAY! OBLITERATE EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING THAT TRIES TO STOP YOU OR HELP MY ENEMIES IN ANYWAY! NOW GO!"**_

The roars of the gathered fiends rattled the world as they turned as one and took the road to Ame...

-April 22nd, 348 NE-

-Gaikai (The Outer Realm), Myobokuzan (Exquisite Tree Mountain)-

"Why is this suddenly so urgent?" Jiraiya asked as he followed the Toad Elder. He had been summoned to Mount Myoboku right after the barrier surrounding Iwagakure fell only to be informed that the final stages of his Sage training had to be completed immediately. "I'm still trying to help sort out that mess in Iwa, not to mention figure out where half their damn ninja disappeared to."

"We received word from the other tribes," Fukusaku said grimly. "There is a situation that you are required for, but first you must complete your Sage training and fully become one of us."

"Why couldn't I help out as I am now? I mean, it's not like the change is going to make that much of a difference."

"There is information you must have first."

"Then just tell me."

"We ca..."

Their movement came to a screeching halt when a wave of... _something..._ passed over everyone present... and then the sky turned red.

'No... Nonononono! This cannot be!" choked out the Toad Elder. "We havent broken the accords! How can this be happening!?" only to be stunned to silence as a giagantic apparition made itself known in the sky over Mount Myoboku and portals begun to snap open.

_**"GREETINGS TO YOU FROM MY MASTER KYUUSHU THE BURNING SKY DENIZENS OF THE OUTER REALM! HE OFFERS YOU HIS SINCERE ADMIRATION ON YOUR PROGRESS AND INGENUITY IN GOING AROUND THE ACCORDS! CONGRATULATIONS! A FEAT WORTLY OF THE BIJUU THEMSELVES!"**_

The apparition paused for dramatic effect.

_**"HOWEVER MY LORD IS MOST DISPLEASED THAT HE CANNOT EXPRESS HIS THANKS IN PERSON FOR YOUR CONTRIBUTION OF THE KNOWLEDGE OF SEALING IN THE HUMAN REALM! INDEED HE IS MOST DISTROUGHT! HE THEREFORE HOPES THIS LITTLE TOKEN OF HIS APPRECIATION GOES A LONG WAY IN... OFFERING YOU THE SMALLEST GLIMPSE OF HIS FEELINGS TO YOU."**_

The apparition dissapeared... And then the portals begun disgorging their winged unholy load in the outer realm.


	2. Chapter 2

My first try in bleach fanfiction! written a long long time ago! Its a same I've only grown worse after all this time isnt it? unbetaed barely edited as everything else I have ever written.

This scene takes place during bleach episode 141 right after the clash between Ichigo and Aizens Arrancar and right before Orohime's difection to Hueco Mundo

Halcyon Days

'24 hours...' Thought Orihime.

The Arrancar was clear about had 24 hours to say goodbye to one person.

If she was detected or spoke to anyone else to consequences would be dire.

So here she was,on Kurosaki Ichigos bedside,with the trinket the Arrancar gave her around her wrist invisible to both human eyes and shinigami.

His face was pale.

His body covered in bandages.

And his hand... His hand was just like Sado-kuns the day he fought that giant Arrancar.

She touched his his face lightly.

It was so cold...His eyes closed with black circles,his hair a mesh.

"Kurosaki-kun..." she wispered kneeling by his side her face close to his.

A stray tear rolled down her cheek and fell on his chin.

She wanted to tell him so grateful she was to have known him.

How happy she was this past year full of excitement and adventure despite the dangers they all faced.

How he and the rest had relieved her of the terrible burden of loneliness she had bared since the day her brother died.

"Soten Kisshun" She wispered summoning Ayame and Shuno to form her healing shield technique over Ichigo's prone form.

She watched as his breath deepened,color returned to his face and his hand slowly first and then faster was restored.

Leaning even closer to him Orohime wispered "Thank you Kurosaki-kun...for all the moments we lived together,for every adventure we had...Had I lived five times as much I wouldnt regret the adventures we had...Or loving the man I loved..."

Overcome with emotion Orihime turned her eyes away from his face and started to get up in order to leave him forever...

In the meantime

Kurosaki Ichigo was not a happy camper.

First it was the fight with the Arrancar where despite the helish training training he went throught in the hands of the rest of the Vizard, despite all his progress

at controling his reiatsu,despite unleasing his hollow side he basically got his ass handed to him.

So here he was now hunging basically upside down from a skyscrapers side on the place where he was first introduced to his zanpakuto and later to that bastard his hollow side...and speaking of the bastard.

"well well well if it isnt my good friend,the undesputed king of this mindscape,the wielder of Zangetsu,Hollow-Slayer...And a pathetic excuse of a man whom despite all the power he has in his hands got his ass kicked by a few measly Arrancar, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Exclaimed in that scratchy, booming voice that he hated so much his hollow side.

"Shut up you bastard! I tried! I gave it everything I had! besides I didnt see you doing any better when I put the damn mask on!"

He shouted turning around and looking straight in to the yellow eyes of his hollow side the bane of his existance as he had come to think of him.

"TRIED!? TRIED? After that pathetic excuse of a fight you dare come here and tell me that THAT was the best that you could do?"

boomedH-Ichigo and with a startling dash grabbed hold of him pushing him to the wall and knocking his zanpakuto aside.

Ichigo taken by surprise by his Hollow side started stragling to get out of his grip but to no avail.

"Let me go you bastard!"

He shouted trying to push the Hollow within back.

"Let go? No I dont think so Kurosaki Ichigo"

H-Ichigo sneered holding him tight.

"You see you and I have a few things to discuss...Or rather I have to pound a few things to that thick skull of yours."

he said punching Ichigo in the stomach with his free hand.

"Think of that as a way for me to keep your attention my 'king' "

H-Ichigo sneered and continued

"You see after our last fight in this place I thought you would get the message, I really thought you would understand that if you didnt accept me

as what I really am, a part of you as much as your hands or your head or your precious zanpakuto your enemies our enemies the Hollows the Arrancar, that shitfaced bastard Aizen and all those shinigami hipocrites that just about tolerate us now would have us for breakfast... But what did you do? You still treat me like a fucking inconviniance! Like a stain you cant get rid of!"

Tossing Ichigo aside like a rag doll he concluded

"And you know something my 'king'? That really pisses me off!"

Struggling to his feet Ichigo eyed his Hollow side incredulously

"What the hell are you talking about? Ive been training for months with the rest of the Vizard learning to control my hollow side,to stay with that fucking mask on for as much as possible, getting beat up by that sickobitch Hiyori and you tell me I havent accompished anything?"

Smirking H-Ichigo came closer to him and said in a conspiratorial tone

"Well 'king' since you are such an idiot let me make this very very simple...so simple that even a blockhead like you can understand it"

Bocking Ichigos sudden furious lunge and flicking him to the nearest wall he continued

"You see control was never an issue 'king' when you defeated me during your training with the Vizard I submitted my self to you...

The ONLY FUCKING THING you had to do was to accept me and complete our merger...Your Hollow powers would be fully available to you

and you would have been powerful enough to beat those fucking Arrancar to the ground!"

Standing over Ichigo and looking down on him he concluded

"Instead of that tho you still treat me like someone else,like some kind of stranger!

You never accepted that we are simply 2 sides of a single coin that I am just a side of your own now that is about to cost US more than you know...And why? Because you never think of the consequances of your actions either fo yourself or others..."

Ichigo stood again on his feet and answered

"What do you mean by consequances? Everyone is still ok and in time I will be able to hundle your power better!"

Looking disgusted H-Ichigo raised his hands above his head and a piece of the landscape turned in to a trunsparent screen of some kind

"Everyone is ok huh?Well allow me to do both of us a favor my 'king' and show just how much you fucked up"

In the screen slowly Orihime came in to focus displaying her encounter with Ulquiorra in the tunnel that seperates Soul Society from the living world

Ichigo took a strangled breath and said "Orohime... No..."

"Orohime no... How romantic" taunted H-Ichigo

"Orohime no indeed...That girl is one of your own yet what did you do when things got tough?

You gave her a spiel about how she is to weak to fight the Arrancar and threw her away like so much garbage!

One of the strongest among those whom you call friends, one of your most valuable supporters and you turn her away right in to the hands of Aizen!""

Shut up!" shouted Ichigo

"I only did it because I wanted her out of harms way! There are to many things going on I cant have her involved in this those damn Arrancar are to dangerous!"

"[B]Well news flash for you oh my 'king'... She is already to involved to get out of this! All you managed to do was to isolate her and make it easier for the Arrancar to get their hands on her...Here let me show you something more"

The liquid screen changed and showed Orohime on his bedside and the tearfull confesion of her feelings.

Ichigo reached out his hands as if to touch her "Orohime..."

Quickly turning aroung he asked his Hollow side

"when did this happen?How can u show me all this?"

"This is happening right now as we speak...As for how...YOU are the reason she got her powers in the first place!

There is an unbreakable bond between you and her oh 'king'... As with the rest of your company as well..And Rukia...And Tatsuki... Your abnormal reiatsu awakened their power while in the case of Rukia she was the catalyst for your power to awaken...SO what are you going to do? Huh?"

Ichigo sat down baffled and asked his Hollow side

"What CAN I do? Im stuck here with you and as for Orohime... I care a lot about her but love?

What do I know about love? What about Rukia? What about Tatsuki?

H-Ichigo let go of the screen and started laughing

"BWA HAHAHAHAHA! Oh you are to funny! Dont you get it?

You are a living Vizard Kurosaki Ichigo! You are going to live for a very very long time if one of those Arrancar dont get you...

Do you really think that love no matter how strong can survive the ravages of time?

Take her! She is asking you to and you want her as well as I very well know...

And if you want the rest as well do you really think we cant get them any time we please?

Ichigo looked aghast at that

"Im not a pervert god damn it!" he shouted furiously

"This is not about perversion or not! Dont you understand? You are linked we them in the most intimate way possible... So keep your 'ethical'

indignation to yourself!"

H-Ichigo shouted back

"You will have all the time in the world to get your feelings sorted out later, but right now out there

there is a person you care about, ready to leave...and she will be lost to you forever..."

Ichigo stared at his dark replica for a long moment and slowly nodded

"Very well...You are right for that much at least..."

looking around at the ever shifting mindscape he asked

"So what do we do wise guy? How can I keep her from leaving? And most important how do I leave this place to do so?"

H-Ichigo chuckled at the question and answered

"How do you keep her from leaving? Isnt it obvious 'king'? Take her!Give her what she is asking for!

Be the ankhor she is so desperately looking for!"

moving closer he reached out to Ichigo and said

"As for the way to get out of here, it is simple as well... Simply take my hand and accept me as a part of you at long last..."

Ichigo eyed the Hollows hand for a moment and reached out slowly

. Just before he touched it he paused

"Just one last thing... Why are you doing this?"

H-Ichigo smirked and answered

"Because if I didnt I would only be hurting myself..."

looking Ichigo straight in the eyes he said "Goodbye "king"...

I really hope I will not have to see you again.."

and then grasped the offered hand.

A brilliant flash of light... and then nothing...

real world

Orihime startled when suddenly a hand lashed out and cought her wrist

.

Turning her eyes back at Ichigo she saw him looking straight at her.

"Kurosaki-kun!" she exclaimed

"You are awake! But how can you see me? I thought.."

Ichigo smiled at her confusion and tagging her lightly caused the girl to lose her balance and fall straight in to his awaiting arms.

"You thought what Orihime-chan? That I would let that bastard Ulquiorra take you away just like that?"

Orihime blushed from being mushed up against her longtime crush

"Kurosaki-kun please let me go! If I dont go everyone will die...please.."

Ichigo brushed aside an errant strand of hair and said

"No Orohime-chan I will not...I will not let you go... not now,not ever! And those Arrancar will pay in time...but first..."

He leaned in and slowly captured her lips with his own, kissing her gently, savoring the sweetness of her lips and the feeling the swell of her breasts on his chest.

Orihime was at a loss of words.

Kurosaki-kun was kissing her his mouth first softly

then roughly claiming her lips,caressing her shivering body with his caloused hands,feeling her up all over without hesitation.

Suddenly he pulled back and pulled her fully on the bed

all the while looking in to her wide eyes, rolling over so he was partially on top of her voluptuous form.

She gasped as she felt Ichigos mouth caress her neck

,tilting her head to the side to let him fully explore the expance of skin

and she felt his hands

pulling at her shirt slowly exposing her heaving breasts barely contained in a flimsy blue sports bra to the cool air of his room.

Orohime was swimming in a sea of sensation.

Ichigos hands slowly unhoooked her bra and let her big breasts in common view deftly cupping them and carresing them, causing her nipples to stiffen almost painfully, while his mouth went back to her lips silencing any protest she might have had...which she didnt.

Pausing for a second Ichigo pulled back to admire the beauty he held in his hands,

her hair in a fan aroung her head,

her lips slightly parted,

her face flushed by passion

b and her naked breasts warm and pliable in his touch

her nipples poking hard in his hand as he caressed them slowly.

He leaned in taking her left nipple in to his mouth

savouring the taste and flavour alternating to the right and then again to her left breast

hearing her gasps and moans as she writhed slowly beneath his body her hands grasping at his hair and neck.

Orohimes thoughts trailed of as she felt his hand tentatively slidding down her body,caressing her belly and slipping even lower

slowly going under her skirt past her hips reaching for her moist panty clad sex.

She sucked at his tongue seeking to distract herself from the burning feeling of his hand slidding beneath her flimsy underwear to cup her warm wet pussy, caressing her soft pink lips

his fingers finding her clit peaking throught its hood giving it a nice , thorough exploration as she arched her back squashing her breasts in his chest more, thrusting her hips forward in order to feel even more.

Ichigo left her lips in favour of her breasts again, sliding his fingers in and out of her wet center, taking his time, savouring her moans and gasps making certain that she is soaking wet before sliding down her body, bringing his mouth on her pussy his intent obvious.

"Ahhhhh...!"

Orihime let out a scream as she felt him tag down her panties

throwing them carelesly aside and then he dived in

licking her pulsing pussy roughly

making broad stroaks with his tongue

pumping his fingers in and out of her with increasing intensity

causing leawd wet sounds she never thought it would be

possible for her to make.

His tongue was warm and soft massaging and sucking at her acking clit causing something, like a muscle to start clenching inside her ,driving her higher and higher driving her almost insane with the intensity of the feeling he conjured inside her.

A shiver ran up her spine as he gave her clit a hard suck and his thrusting fingers hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her causing the tension to crest,her back to arch to the very limit and with a loud cry ,to release everything at once,coming all over his fingers and mouth her world going white for a bit from the pleasure she experianced.

When she came down from her high she found herself on her back

with her legs spread apart and Ichigo kneeling between them with his erect penis inchees from her entrance.

With a tentative hand she touched him and saw him drawing a shuddering breath.

Orohime stroked him experimentaly a few times and catching his eyes

told him softly "Kurosaki-kun...please be gentle with me?"

Ichigo could only nod and holding her long legs apart

pressed against her heat and slowly started to enter her progressing inch by inch savouring the heat and wetness that engulfed the tip of his prick

pushing further inside her until he came to rest against her maidenhead.

Looking at her face and seeing her taking slow laboured breaths he backed a bit and then with a single thrust he pushed himself in bursting her maidenhead

coming to rest deep in to her passage.

Orihimes body convulsed abit from a brief stab of pain and she embraced him with both hands and legs

urging him to remain still for a bit as she became accustomed with his length and girth

shuddering and gasping for breath as he slowly begun to move inside her.

Ichigo was beside himself with pleasure as he felt her hot passage

clamp down on him twiching and shuddering with his every move

straining to hold on

and not come there and then and soon enough he begun to pick up speed fucking her with broad commanding stroaks covering her mouth with his

drinking her desperate screams of pleasure, feeling her legs lock up aroung his legs, her hands struggling for purchase on his back

digging angry furrows on his skin and feeling her breasts heave under his chest and when he was certain he wouldnt be able to take any more he felt her body convulse, her passage clamping around him with crashing presure

as she reaped her mouth from his and screamed his name in the night signaling her furious release.

That was more than enough for Ichigo as he came deep inside her coating her clasping pussy with his seed until he felt her grow limp in his hands

her body relaxing like a well cooked nooddle.

Ichigo fell to the side still holding his now unconsious lover

dragging a sheet over them and his thoughts were free of worry

as sleep claimed him at long last.


End file.
